La Tercera Torre
by Esplandian
Summary: Un joven Tenshinhan, después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento con Tao Pai Pai, escucha una voz infantil entonando una canción fantasmal. Re-edición Febrero 5, 2011.


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

"**La Tercera Torre"**

Un fic de Tenshinhan y Chiaotzu

Por _**Esplandian**_

_"A sus largas mangas se agarran los infantes,_  
_sonriendo en respuesta a la sonrisa del kami,_  
_sonrisa que denota su beatifica compasión."_  
_**Versos del "Jizo Wasan"**_

Respeto no era lo que Tao Pai Pai esperaba de su pupilo Tenshinhan, sino verdadero temor. Era apenas un adolescente que no hacía sino rasguñar el fango en cada combate, pero eso no evitaba que le mirara desafiante con sus tres ojos. "Insolente" pensó mientras concentraba el ki en su dedo índice. La tormenta eléctrica no lo distraía en lo absoluto de su objetivo; el cuerpo del joven impactó las rocas después del Dodonpa. Tras un segundo relámpago, Tao Pai Pai reencontró su mirada. Le gustaba esa furia, pero no la actitud. Una patada en la faz de su alumno, justo al óculo en la frente, era el sencillo remedio para tal engreimiento. Lo pisoteó con deleite. Qué esto último le sirviera de escarmiento.

Su sonrisa retorcida, enmarcada por el delgado bigote negro, era condescendiente. El muchacho tenia chispa. ¿Qué clase de maestro seria si le matase? Después de todo, Tenshinhan era su alumno, el único digno de sus enseñanzas. ¿A quién trasmitiría los secretos de su arte sino era a ese chico de tres ojos? Para ser un adolescente, tenía una fuerza y una resistencia descomunal. Recibía cada ataque abiertamente, sin siquiera ponerse en guardia. Muchos hombres adultos habían muerto por menos que eso.

—Mocoso presumido, eso te enseñará. ¿Te crees muy especial, no es así? La próxima vez te sacaré el ojo que te sobra, y te aseguro que lo vas a extrañar —pausó saboreando cada silaba, aprovechando que los truenos le hacían verse aún más siniestro—. Mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento. Por ahora, dormirás aquí afuera hasta que domines tu técnica de defensa.

Dio media vuelta dibujando un torbellino de hilos en rojo y violeta bajo el agua que caía a borbotones. Con un movimiento preciso de su dedo pulgar reacomodó la trenza negra que oscilaba encima de las letras bordadas en carmesí sobre su espalda:

KILL YOU!

Las dos palabras constituían simultáneamente una advertencia, una garantía profesional, y una muestra de su muy particular sentido del humor. Inquirir sobre el significado de tan arcana frase se traducía en un ahorro de cien millones de zenii para cualquiera que quisiera ver muerto al desafortunado (o afortunado) curioso.

KILL YOU!

Se movía con la confianza que le daban la experiencia y el renombre. Su físico no era particularmente impresionante, al menos no para el observador casual. El pelo negro, el rostro delgado, y la nariz aguileña le daban la apariencia de un astuto cuervo. Más que un ave de mal agüero, Tao Pai Pai, el asesino más famoso del mundo, era la muerte misma.

KILL YOU!

El Maestro Tsuru y su estudiante predilecto, Chiaotzu, observaron impávidos a Tien durante toda la sesión de entrenamiento con Tao Pai Pai. Los colores rojo, amarillo y verde resaltaban en el gris de la tarde. Algo semejante a un graznido escapó de la garganta de Tsuru. No por nada era conocido como el Maestro Grulla, su sombrero tenía la forma del ave de su escuela, y su cabello cano, irónicamente, completaba la imagen zoomórfica dotándole de alas. Portaba lentes de sol, incluso en días nublados. En la nariz aquilina, en el escaso bigote agrisado, y en los dientes grandes que asomaban en la rústica imitación de una sonrisa se apreciaba el parentesco que compartía con su hermano menor Tao.

KILL YOU!

El caminar de Tsuru Sennin era patoso, pero su voz era la única a la que el asesino obedecía sin chistar. Junto a ellos, aquel niño espectral, reservado, casi sumiso, le observaba fijamente. No importaba que se le dijera, tenía una expresión fija. Su compañero Chiaotzu no llevaba un entrenamiento tan riguroso como el de Tenshinhan, pues poseía los poderes psicoquineticos que Tsuru-sennin tanto apreciaba. Según había escuchado Ten, el niño provenía de una notable familia militar de Mifan, aunque su frágil complexión no denotara esto último. Era pálido, y su edad no parecía sobrepasar los siete. Los ojos grandes y los pómulos rosados le daban la apariencia de un impasible muñeco de porcelana. A Ten le incomodaba su presencia, en especial porque su tercer ojo le alertaba que el pequeño era un temible jiang shi, un vampiro... Chiaotzu dio media vuelta en respuesta al segundo graznido de Tsuru, inmediatamente se deslizó en el aire hasta reunirse con su maestro. Levitaba con una facilidad innata, envidiable. A Tenshinhan lo carcomían el orgullo y la vergüenza. Tao Pai Pai se detuvo, una mueca, y en su espalda la amenaza de que algún día…

KILL YOU!

Fue lo último que vio Tenshinhan antes de hundirse en la inconsciencia.

La lluvia había cesado, y él recobró gradualmente sus sentidos. Y cada musculo, tendón, y hueso de su cuerpo le punzaban. No podía decir con seguridad que le dolía más, y la humedad no ayudaba. Tao Pai Pai le había lanzado un Dodonpa directo al pecho, lastimado la cara, golpeado el esófago, pisoteado el tercer ojo… y sin embargo quería ser como él, sin importara el costo.

¿Por qué? Porque quería ser el mejor, quizás así le respetarían. Sabía que era la única forma de encontrar aquello que siempre había buscado y que no sabía con exactitud que era… Lo sobrellevaría todo para ser igual que su héroe el Señor Tao Pai Pai, y si tenía que dormir a la intemperie, lo haría. Algún día, todos temerían al gran asesino de fama mundial Tenshinhan.

Le fue difícil encender una fogata y calentarse, pues la mayor parte de la madera estaba mojada. Recogió su chaqueta y esperó a que se secara. Y pese a la humedad que seguía a la lluvia, moría de sed. Cojeando, se dirigió al río sorteando los frondosos pinos que rodeaban las cercanías de la corriente pluvial.

Entonces lo escuchó.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Trago saliva, y continuó avanzando entre las coníferas para encontrar el origen de aquello.

El murmullo de una voz infantil se alzaba sobre las aguas del río. Había algo fantasmal en la cadencia, más afín a un lamento que a las canciones que entonan los niños en sus juegos.

_"Construyo la primera Torre, rezando  
para que los dioses envíen bendiciones a mi padre,  
Construyo la Segunda Torre, implorando  
a los dioses que envíen bendiciones a mi madre;  
Y elevo la Tercera Torre, rogando por mis hermanos,  
y por los muertos queridos."_

Chiaotzu se detuvo antes de apilar la tercera roca.

Jugueteó un momento con la tosca piedra tallada y la observó. Ni siquiera parecía una pagoda. Defraudado se dejó caer sobre el escaso pasto lodoso al borde de la corriente, ensuciando así su opulento uniforme de la escuela Grulla.

—Pero, sino tengo hermanos —afirmó, y su siempre inexpresivo rostro se tornó más humano que antes.

Chiaotzu sollozó en la oscuridad. Abrazó sus piernas con sus cortos bracitos, y en un murmullo, casi inteligible, musitó:

—Porque yo… yo no tengo a nadie —una sola lágrima cayó como una perla.

El maestro Tsuru lo regañaría por arruinar sus ropas, pero eso ya no le importaba. Se abandonó al llanto ante la terrible realización: la verdad era que se sentía solo, muy solo.

Desde su escondite, Tenshinhan dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, pero se contuvo. Alguien en este mundo se encontraba tan desolado como él, quizás aún más. Su entrenamiento con el Gran Tao Pai Pai y Tsuru-Sennin había endurecido su cuerpo y su corazón, como correspondía a un futuro asesino profesional. Y sin embargo…

— ¡Te equivocas!—restalló Ten emergiendo de entre los árboles, con su amoratado rostro dándole un aspecto feroz bajo el resplandor lunar. Su considerable altura, y la intensidad de sus facciones se acentuaban ante los ojos infantiles de Chiaotzu. El joven triclope le asustaba casi tanto como el Señor Tao.

—Se…señor Ten— ante la inesperada presencia de su compañero, el muñeco de porcelana tembló. Se irguió inmediatamente sobre el terroso lecho de pasto, plisando su enlodado uniforme delicadamente. Levitó nerviosamente, tratando de ocultar en vano la pila de grava y rocas que hacían de pagodas.

Esperaba escuchar una reprimenda, como las que recibía de labios del Maestro Tsuru cada vez que volvía de sus correrías nocturnas. No importaba si se dirigía ocasionalmente a él como "Su Pequeña Majestad," sus palabras nunca eran dulces ni pacientes. Chiaotzu bajo su mirada al piso. Si había aprendido algo en su corta vida, era que los mayores no eran amables. Cerró su puño escondiendo el guijarro entre sus dedos.

Tenshinhan le miró severamente al alargarle su mano para recibir lo que el pequeño protegía con tanto recelo.

—Te equivocas…— la voz del adolescente se quebró mientras estiraba de nuevo hacia él sus amoreteadas manos, curtidas en heridas y raspones.

Chiaotzu sabía que la resistencia era inútil. Lentamente depositó la tosca piedra tallada en la palma del triclope. Y bajo la luz de la luna, el semblante de Tenshinhan se tornó suave y gentil. En la cabeza desprovista de cabello asomaban tres ojos rasgados, dos de ellos delimitados por cejas pobladas. Bajo la nariz respingada, la sonrisa era torva pero sincera. Ya no le pareció tan temible.

En su simplicidad infantil, se preguntó si la roca tenía cierta magia, como en esas historias que había escuchado una vez, en un tiempo en que sus padres aún lo amaban. Y presenció boquiabierto como su compañero se arrodillaba para erigir la tercera torre.

—Me tienes a mí —anunció Ten en una voz ronca, potente y digna y repleta de convicción al colocar la última piedra.

Quizás era la pizca de compasión que permanecía en su alma lo que le movía, quizás la simpatía, o aquella fuerza extraña a la que llaman destino. Lo cierto era, que Chiaotzu ya no le parecía tan inexpresivo e inquietante como antes. Su voz y su risa eran cristalinas. Los ojos del niño eterno desbordaban una alegría y una inocencia que no creía posible.

Tenshinhan sintió inmerecido el abrazo, tan fuera de lugar como las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Pero aún en el arenoso lecho del rió florecían los lotos, y toda la soledad de su vida se desvanecía con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Tanto Tenshinhan como Chiaotzu son personajes que permanecen en la oscuridad durante todo Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Poco se sabe de su misterioso origen, de su estrecha amistad, y de su vida personal en general.

Lo cierto es que ambos son criaturas ligadas a lo preternatural. En el caso particular de Chiaotzu, su aspecto y comportamiento están basados en un jiang shi, o vampiro chino. Desde su forma de desplazamiento (levitación), su falta de pericia numérica (a los jiang shi se les ahuyenta tirando granos de arroz para que los cuenten), y su eterno aire infantil es muy notorio su origen fantasmal.

La copla que canta Chiaotzu en el río es una porción del "Jizo Wasan," un himno que los padres japoneses que han perdido un hijo entonan. Según la creencia, las almas de los niños muertos, privados del afecto de sus padres, vagan sin esperanza. Y en sus juegos, tallan piedras y grava con la forma de pagodas mientras cantan.

Ocasionalmente, los demonios acuden a ahuyentar a los chuu, o espíritus de los niños muertos que habitan el Meido (el reino de la penumbra), para después destruir las torretas. En ayuda de estas almas acude el compasivo Kami Jizo, quien aleja de ellos a los demonios y les consuela haciendo crecer flores de loto en dondequiera que el pise el reseco río de las almas. Y aquí, de la misma manera, Tenshinhan se convierte en el "Kami compasivo" de Chiaotzu, iniciando así una amistad que perdura toda la vida.

Espero no haberlos aburrido, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic está dedicado a NOMICA (1779180) por tres sencillas razones: 1) Por ser una historia de amistad inesperada 2) Porque NOMICA es la "Jizo" de varias niñas de Kanami 3) Por el aniversario y conclusión de "Constelación tacto a tacto" (4755264)

Nomi, muchas gracias.

08/17/2009

_**Agradecimientos:**_ A Dashret y a Enterrador, por haber comentado y señalado todos esos errorcitos que fueron corregidos en esta versión.

02/05/2011


End file.
